Otra estúpida saga de cosas raras
by Vth
Summary: Holi de nuevo! :3 espero que les guste ésta nueva historia que... no she... ah, que eh escrito para ustedes... u u pésimo summary... denle una oportunidad T-T y dejen sus replays


**-POR ÚLTIMA VEZ MALDITA PERRA! DIME DONDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO!-**

**-tranquilo amor... sabes que ni aunque me cortaras la lengua te diría...-**

**-Lo sé... y ¿sabes?... todo ésto me está causando un frío terrible... creo que recorreré las cortinas...-**

**-Maldito hijo de perra...-**

**-¿Qué?.. ahhh cierto... olvidé que a los vampiritos les lastima el solecito...-**

**-Cuando me libere James... te voy a...-**

**-¿Matar? JA! Angeline... sabes que no te vas a liberar... o debería decir... Christine..?-**

**-Jaja... quién te dijo mi nombre?-**

**-Te eh estado investigando linda...-**

**-Eres hábil... pero no tanto...-**

**-Dime.. donde está mi hermano...-**

**-Está muerto...-**

**-Dije "Donde..." no "Cómo"... Perra...-**

**-Y para que quieres algo más muerto que tu padre...?-**

La vampira sonreía seductoramente... amarrada a esa vieja silla de roble... encerrada en ese cuarto rojo y negro de ese motel barato... James la miraba con odio... la muy maldita había sido parte en el secuestro de su hermano Anthony y ahora era su deber salvarlo...  
El pelirrojo se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando entrar el sol que ahora cubría a la chica vampiro... quien quitó su dulce sonrisa y en su lugar amenazó con largos colmillos

**-MALDITO! AGGHHH! MUÉRETE HIJO DE...! TE VOY A MATAR...!-**

**-Dime donde está mi hermanito...-**

**-Puente del Albhan...AHORA CIERRA LAS PUTAS CORTINAS!-**

**La vampira vestía únicamente una corta bata de dormir... que dejaba al descubierto sus blancas y centenarias piernas de veinteañera, que cubiertas con los rayos del sol... se sentían quemadas y adoloridas, como el peso de mil años... unos golpes en la puerta hicieron voltear a ambos...**

**-¡Qué demonios pasa ahí!?- gritó el gerente del motel**

**-Ahhh... Déjanos... estamos teniendo sexo- contestó el pelirrojo**

Se escucharon unas llaves fuera de la puerta.. James se sacó el pantalón y la camisa y se agachó entre las piernas de la vampira... y ella lo miró con regocijo... de cierta forma excitación... a pesar de ser un ser "no humano" eso no significaba que no sintiera deseos... y sinceramente... James era un chico deseable... era guapo, jóven, rudo... todo un "sex symbol" su cabello pelirrojo y hermosos ojos verdes lo hacían tentador como un panecillo para alguien con hambre... El chico, aún entre las piernas de la vampira... bajó de un tirón su ropa interior... Justo cuando entraba el gerente...

**-Madre de dios...- susurró el hombre al ver la escena, digna de película porno...**

**-¿qué? le dije que estábamos teniendo sexo...-**

**El hombre cerró la puerta, y los dejó solos nuevamente...**

**-Ayyy cariño... eres demasiado deseable... sabes que amaría tener sexo contigo...- susurró la chica**

**-No tienes tanta suerte... además, no me gustan las maduritas...- contestó el jóven con una sonrisa...**

Tomó sus ropas del suelo... y comenzó a vestirse... necesitaba ir por anthony de inmmediato... estaba muy preocupado aunque no lo demostrara, y de cierta forma, temía que le fuese a pasar algo, aunque claro, sabía que eso no íba a pasar, pues su hermano era muy hábil, y era muy jóven... 8 años menos que él... además, era inteligente...

**-Bombón... en serio... verte vestirte es excitante...- dijo la vampira enseñando sus colmillos**

**-Ahh... que bueno que te gusta verme- contestó el "galán"**

**-deberías... desatarme...y quizá...- **

**-Ja.. sí, que buena idea... también debería darte una navaja para que rebanes mi trasero...- **

**-En cualquier caso... rebanaría tu cuello-**

**-Eso no ayuda...-**

**-Puede que no-**

**-Regresaré por ti-**

**-Ah... ok...-**

Le colocó una mordaza, y se dispuso a salir del lugar

* * *

**-Anthony... lindo nombre para un humano...- dijo una voz masculina al chico que estaba amarrado en la silla...**

**-Estúpidos vampiros...- contestó él**

**-Ahh, vamos, no seas grosero... no deberías serlo... si no... podríamos matarte- susurró una vampira con gran escote mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de él**

**-Ja.. mátenme... no es algo que me apure mucho...-**

**-Ahh no?.. yo diría lo contrario... tu hermano estará muy triste... tu madre y tu novia también... se les partirá el alma cuando te vean...-**

**-Se las apañarán sin mi.- contestó el chico indiferente**

**-Ohh vamos amor... las víctimas sin miedo dan asco... el terror los vuelve deliciosos... -**

**-Ah si? pues me alegra... yo no le temo a la muerte, y mucho menos a una bola de asquerosos vampiros-**

La del gran escote, que estaba sentada en sus piernas, comenzó a besarlo... el chico estaba frío como una lápida... no deseaba a ninguna vampira asquerosa, y mucho menos a la que lo íba a matar... aunque... si lo pensaba un poco... quizá era su oportunidad de escaparse...

La intensidad de los besos aumentaba... la forma salvaje en que ella lo movía era el toque de la situación..

**-Sorpresa... hermosa...- Susurró el chico a la vampira cuando logró soltarse...**

* * *

**Yo: Yeeih! éste es el capítulo piloto de mi nueva idea! :3**

**Inner: claro... pero tienes otra incompletas**

**Yo: Bueeeno... pero...**

**Inner: además es sexo con vampiros... tu estás enferma**

**Yo: ._. Naaaaaaa**

**Inner: Créeme... te demandarán por cáncer espontáneo**

**Yo: Valdrá la pena**

**Inner: te apuesto a que no lo leerán... y aunque lo hagan... a nadie le gustará**

**Yo: :c pos okay... hasta pronto amados lectores**


End file.
